criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Death with a Cost
A Death with a Cost is a case in Criminal Case: The Conspiracy of Cold War, that is featured as a second case of The Conspiracy of Cold War. It takes place is State Capitol. Plot Following Louis' information about the tip that the prisoners are seen at the marketplace, the player and Louis went there only to find a local food seller, Dominique Carl, shot twice in the heart. The team continued their investigation and soon after found enough reasons to suspect victim's fiancée Tania Miller, victim's boss and future father-in-law Leroy Miller, and escaped prisoner Dimitri Levin. When Natalia finished the autopsy she determined that the bullets in the victim's chest are from Colt Dragoon Revolver, a revolver used in American Civil War. After the team return to the station, Mateo Grande, weapon expert, approached the team and said that they have an urgent situation because one local resident reported that Fidel Castro just came to San Ignopolis by train. Chief Samuel, overhearing the conversation called agent Bucky Johnson who with Mateo, Louis, the player and couple other federal agents went to train station to arrest Cuban revolution leader, but upon arriving there they discovered that Castro is actually an actor Baxter Charles, Fidel Castro's lookalike. The team still decided to search the scene and found that ticket inspector Carla Franklin had a good relations with the victim. The player soon found that the victim tried to kill Dimitri, on what he said that the victim tried to make himself a hero but he just bite the dust on the end. The team also went back to speak with Tania after the found that she wanted to break up with the victim. She said that the victim was very aggressive and often would hit her, which was something that she couldn't handle. After a while, Nicoletta approached the team, telling them that Leroy was about to perform a public speech. They went to hear his speech where on started to bash the victim, talking bad about him and revealing his deepest dark secrets. They also spoke to Carla who confessed that she was in love with the victim but he never noticed that. Also, they approached Baxter again who said that he hated the victim from the bottom of his heart because he mocked him because of his similar appearance to the Cuban dictator. When the player got the last evidence the team arrested Leroy for the murder. Leroy tried to deny the crime but eventually he confessed due to the pressure the team put on him. He confessed that he killed Dominique but only because he destroyed his family. He explained that after Dominique engaged his daughter he prohibited him and her wife to see her daughter or even spoke to Tania. By time, Dominique started to send them pictures, he explained that the pictures showed his daughter full in bruises and sometimes in blood. Because of that pictures his wife couldn't handle the mental torture anymore and killed herself with the same gun that he later used to kill Dominique. He continued and finished his motive with words that the real criminal is Dominique and that he don't care will be be sentenced or praised. On the trial he said that only thing he regret is that he wouldn't be able to be with her daughter. Judge Freeman sentenced him to 40 years in prison. Upon getting back to the station, Nicoletta waited for the player to tell them news about Brave Bear. She said while patrolling the city she heard how locals talking about how they saw someone who is big and muscle as a bear with a long beard near the marketplace. After searching the place they found a voice recorder hat they gave to their technical analyst Ian Woods who after the hard analyzes confirmed that the Brave Bear had fight with one of their suspects, Carla. She said that a strange looking person wanted to travel out of the city but for free which she totally didn't approve and that after she told him that they started to fight and that she took her sound recording device and recorded the fight as an evidence for the police. The he took her sound recording and run away towards the house of Dominique. There they found that the victim was a friend with Brave Bear but also that his real name is Nikita Ulyanov. Further analyzes of the of the weird founded picture confirmed that Nikita is a person who strongly belive in revolution and that he has no fear to kill anyone. In the meantime, Louis with the player went to the trains station to stop Tania from committing a suicide. After the calmed Tania down and convinced her to not jump and that whole life is in front of her she started to cry telling the team that her family is literally destroyed but Louis said that isn't and that she need to look at the world from the optimistic side. Tania said that she will try but also that she lost her mom's pendant somewhere near the station. Louis and the player search the station, found the pendant, restored it and then gave it back to Tania. Tania thanked the player and before she left kissed Louis on cheek. After they finished everything they returned to the main task of finding the escaped prisoners. At the moment of saying that, Chief Samuel approached and said that Nicoletta can do that alone as he want the player to join him tomorrow at veteran military ceremony. Summary 'Victim' *'Dominique Carl' (Shot in heart) 'Murder Weapon' *'Colt Dragoon Revolver' 'Killer' *'Leroy Miller' Suspects Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The Killer eats tomato soup. *The Killer collects civil war accessories. *The Killer runs. *The Killer wears brooch. *The Killer is a male. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Marketplace (Clues: Victim's body, Locked box, Threat) *Examine Locked box (Result: Gold accessories; New Suspect: Tania Miller) *Examine Threat (Result: Red Substance) *Question Tania Miller about her relationship with the victim (New Crime Scene: Victim's Home) *Investigate Victim's Home (Clues: Cryptex, Newspaper) *Examine Cryptex (Result: Scroll; New Suspect: Leroy Miller) *Examine Newspaper (Result: New Suspect: Dimitri Levin) *Speak to Leroy Miller. *Arrest Dimitri Levin! *Analyze Red Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats tomato soup) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer collects civil war accessories) *Go to the chapter 2! Chapter 2 Chapter 3 It's Just a Beginning... 2 Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of TCoCW Category:State Capitol